Herobrine, The Search
by Drake The Dragon
Summary: People say Herobrine wasn't real.. Its was just a myth, but they were wrong. This is the first book. Find the second book, Herobrine, The Kill, from my account ;)
1. Prologue

A miner was mining one day. The usual boring day with mines everywhere around the corner. He mined and mined and finally found a mineshaft, he decided to stay there and find diamonds. He started fighting mobs and gaining more and more diamonds.

One day, he mined too far, he cant reach his home. He dig through the stones and walls. Suddenly, music was played. A faulty sound was heard from the mines. He kept on mining. Untill, he mined through a castle, inside a mine. Guards filled the place. One of them stood up at the top.

The Boss.

He stood there like a king. He leads everyone in his underground castle. The miner stood motionless on the petiful ground. Trying to run away. Accurately, one of the boss' secretaries killed him. Shadow aimed his foot, shot it. Cobalt swiped his sword and cut his head off.

For centuries, this story was told. No one knows who the leader was. It was believed to be a myth. But anything is possible.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Sight

The sun rose and the winds blew. Drake woke up from his bed. He took  
some steak from his chests and ate them. He went off to mine his way  
down to the depths of the blocky land. Its what he and other players  
would always do, mine their way down until the diamonds were  
glimmering.

Drake was an average player. He was using a full iron plated armor and  
using an iron sword and pickaxe. He is good in crafting, mining and  
PVP, but not building. Now you know, that his house is expected to be  
a rectangular block.

Drake was going to his mine when he suddenly heard a train sound.

"Mineshaft!"

He digged right down. As expected, a mineshaft crossed his way. He  
wasn't such a coward, so he started finding diamonds. He ran and ran,  
passing the walls, jumping the holes, killing mobs. When a strange  
sound appeared. He knew what the sound was. He checked his LAN  
network, it was off. He checked his internet, he turned it off. He  
heard the sound of someone running, from a jukebox. What could it be?  
A hack? A glitch? Or is it really him?


	3. Chapter 2 - The Small Help

Could it be him? Herobrine was removed since the early Minecraft. He  
knows that. But is it true that Herobrine could come back? He quickly  
tried to find a way back, the hole he dig from. He got out of the  
mineshaft and stays in his home. Soon enough, he called up his friends  
to join him. All his friends rejected, saying "What the hell, there's  
no way Herobrine could come just that fast, its not possible, it's  
just your computer man!" One of his friends joined him, Nabreus.  
Nabreus was a strong Minecraft leader. He has good strategies on any  
situation, and that is what Drake is looking for.  
The next day, they both played online, in Drake's world. They told him  
about the mine and what happened. Nabreus was brave enough to go down  
through the mine. Beside him stands Drake, following him. They  
ventured inside the cave and found the same exact mineshaft. As soon  
as they walked to the scene. Everything went silent. The sound  
appeared again, the footsteps. Nabreus was a fearless warrior. He  
braved himself to go front. Drake stepped back, waiting for his call.  
Nabreus got deeper and deeper to the caves.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Encounter

Nabreus stormed his way through the caves. He saw left and right. All  
of a sudden, he died. Just like that, he died.  
"OMG! WTF?! How the hell? There's only two of us in this world!"  
"Wait! Look at you're right Nabreus!"  
"OMG! There's someone, I'm really sure it isn't Herobrine, but he's  
going to attack you soon! Run Drake, RUN!"  
Drake ran, frightened, to the light where he can see it. It was  
shocking. Another person in a single-player world? It's unbelievable.  
As soon as Drake ran, a pile of mobs came out of thin air and attacked  
him. Luckily, he survived and got home safely.  
"Dude, we need more people. We need to spread the word to survive this  
massive impact."  
"Well, that's quite obvious. We can't fight Herobrine alone can't we?"  
No, we can't. He's too strong to be fighting an average player. Drake  
invited two more players to the world. A boy and girl, Mercury and  
Savannah. Mercury has good PVP skills and accurate at shooting bows.  
Savannah is good on finding secrets of a certain mystery. The next  
day, they were all playing online.  
"All right, so where is this so called Herobrine." Mercury asked.  
"Mineshaft, down the-"  
Nabreus was cut. He saw a shadow appearing behind the trees. Looks  
like a creeper-faced skin with red eyes.  
Nabreus called out  
"Guys, a player, behind the trees."  
It was true, everyone saw the bloody red creeper, a player. But, its a  
closed server, how can he get in? He has no name on top, which means  
Herobrine is controlling him.  
Without further a do. Drake said  
"CCCHHHAARRRGGGEE!"  
Mercury shot his bow toward the players head, knocking him down. He  
shot his legs and hands to stay still on the ground. Savannah drew his  
sword at him.  
"Who are you?"  
Drake asked. He thought. "Well of course, he's a hidden player, he can't ta-"  
"Israphel, I'm here to help you. Stop strangling me!"  
Shocked, Mercury asked  
"But there's only 4 of us living in this world.. How come you're  
inside it suddenly.."  
"This world is infected, you have to save it. Only 4 of you can save  
it. It's your only hope to put peace in this world."  
Israphel explained.  
It was true, Herobrine is real. But in an infected world. People may  
have seen Herobrine somewhere near the grasslands. Maybe the world has  
Herobrine.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Plan

The 5 players finally made an alliance.  
Meanwhile, on the Castle of Brineshaft.  
"Good. Another player is here to be eliminated."  
Herobrine grinned. He was sitting on his throne all day long, waiting  
for someone to pass by. It was a normal day for Herobrine, people  
working for him, mining diamonds. But not yesterday and will it be in  
the future. Shadow killed Nabreus with his bow. He spawn mobs to catch  
Drake, but he didn't die. After a few minutes, Cobalt ran to Herobrine  
"Master, now there are 4 people trying to defeat us. They're joining  
in with Israphel!"  
Herobrine was startled. Herobrine were friends with Israphel for a  
long time. Conquering the infected world. He went off to find someone  
to destroy the world with, ever since, he can't be found. Is he  
betraying me? He thought.  
"Israphel, that bastard. I'll show him not to mess around with Herobrine!"  
Enraged, Herobrine stepped out of his throne and walked to the front,  
seeing the scenery.  
"It isn't hard to kill a miner, but would it be hard to kill 4 average  
players and 1 god one?"  
Herobrine thought. He was lost with words. After all these years,  
Israphel flee from him to join the others on killing him. Anything is  
possible in the world of Minecraft.  
"Master, maybe we need to make a strategy. Before the idiots would come here?"  
Cobalt suggested. A great idea. Slow the down before they come here. Make traps.  
"Good idea Cobalt. We shall make traps to slow them down. Starting now."  
As soon as Herobrine ends his sentence. Shadow and Cobalt started  
working on the traps.  
They use redstone, dispensers, arrows, TNTs, whatever that can slow  
the players down. But average players are not that stupid. Their as  
good as normal Minecraftians.  
Herobrine looked up, at the closed borders. Daydreaming. He was just  
hoping that his dragon would soon come to help him.


	6. Chapter 5 - Trapped

Savannah was getting wood. The 5 of them were bulding houses for  
safety, in case mobs are coming at them again. Israphel hasn't display  
his identity yet, as a god. Everyone thinks he is a normal player, but  
not Herobrine. He knows everything about Israphel, except his  
weaknesses.  
"When are we setting off for the mines?"  
Nabreus asked. He was gathering wheat, which he has planted.  
"I have a friend coming over, he knows a lot of Minecraft stuff. I'm  
really sure we need him."  
Mercury suggested. We all agreed.  
The next day, a guy called Marvel came in.  
"Mercury, this is the guy you're talking about?"  
"Yeah. Marvel is a good Minecraftian, he's an epic PVPer, like all of us."  
Israphel said  
"Guys, I think that's enough on letting people in. If there are too  
much, the server will be destroyed. He's controlling the world now."  
Israphel knows much about Herobrine. They are like brothers. But an  
unknown betrayal could lead to eternal destruction.  
"Herobrine eh? I've heard of him a lot of times. Too bad I can never  
find him. Now is my chance"  
Marvel grinned. He wanted to meet Herobrine for real. He is an evil  
and dark person outside, but inside, he helps his friends until he  
dies.  
"Hey Savannah, why don't you go first. You're not afraid of dying, right?"  
Savannah.  
She was Drake's best friend. Drake knows all the secret to her life  
and Savannah is just happy that his friend could help him. Now, she  
needs help.  
"Alright, I'll go first, you boys behind my back."  
They all went down to the mineshaft, Truthfully, Savannah is quite a  
coward, she just doesn't want to show it. She braves herself so she is  
respected, and she is. A TNT sound shocked Savannah. She took a leap  
back. She saw her surroundings. A pressure plate! She stepped on a  
pressure plate!  
"RUN, RUN DAMN IT! The place is gonna blow!"  
Beside the path was an empty hole with lava beneath it. No one wants  
to fall. They all ran with their fast speeds. Mercury, unfortunately,  
didn't make it out of the caves, the traps trapped him. Dead lock in  
bars.  
"HHHEEEEELLLLPPP!"  
Nabreus turned around. Seeing Mercury screeching. They were cousins,  
cousins have to unite, after all.  
Israphel cried  
"Nabreus! That's suicide!"  
Nabreus just shuts up. He tried break free of his poor cousin. Not  
long, everything were still, Nabreus and Mercury were nowhere to be  
seen. After a few second, the Nabreus respawned.  
"Shit, my stuff. FFFFF-"  
"We'll find it later, where's Mercury?"  
Drake asked. Confused, they try to find Mercury on the near plains.


	7. Chapter 6 - The New Recruit

Mercury woke up, half-dead. He was stuck inside the iron bars.  
He thought. Where am I? He saw glimmering light shining.  
"Holy shit.."  
It was Herobrine's castle, the iron bars brought him to his castle.  
Mercury was locked, his stuff were all gone. All he can do is sit.  
"Hello, Mercury"  
Herobrine grinned. He captured one of the alliances friends.  
"Who are you, where am I? GET ME OUT!"  
Mercury screamed, he was frustrated.  
"Name's Herobrine, you should know me. Notch's brother."  
Mercury wiped his eyes. Herobrine was real? Shocked, he stood back from him.  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt you. But these people will."  
Shadow and Cobalt aimed their bows and swords at Mercury.  
"So, let's make a deal. Hmm? You work for me, I won't hurt you."  
Herobrine speaked calmly. He was the ruler, Mercury can't do anything about it.  
"What if I don't?"  
"You'll be banished from Minecraft, forever. You're world will tear  
apart. You're bad dreams will come true."  
Mercury was frightened. He is lost of words, and this could be a  
life's decision.  
"I'll join you."  
Herobrine's team became stronger. Herobrine would be undefeated for  
his army will be powerful. Israphel would be worrying badly at this  
state. Soon, Herobrine would rule the world of Minecraft, if the 5  
don't stop it.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Reveal

A new girl came in for the adventure.  
"Ok, that's enough to kill Herobrine. With his big army..."  
Israphel said. Herobrine does have a big army. Everyone was hoping  
Mercury doesn't join Herobrine.  
"Meet Star, she's an accurate shooter, a very accurate one."  
Savannah explained her new friend.  
Good enough, Star was an awesome assasin, small but powerful.  
"Should we go down the mineshaft again."  
"Not today, I don't think the timing is right.."  
Suddenly, a guy called Peter came in, he didn't spawn in the normal  
spawn place. He spawned in Herobrine's castle! The 6 don't know that.  
Peter walk around, and finally reached the throne. There he saw  
Herobrine, standing before him.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Herobrine, would you want to join the dark side?"  
"What's the cost?"  
"Nothing at all.."  
Peter agreed. He was in the army. He has god armor and weapon,  
controlling the Herobrine army. He was a top recruit, like Shadow,  
Cobalt and Mercury. Together, they will rule the infected world, with  
Herobrine.  
Israphel has this feeling that something is happening in Herobrine's  
castle, as he said  
"I think Peter got spawned in Herobrine's castle"  
Israphel said. Everyone looked at him. Confused, Drake asked  
"Castle?!"  
Nabreus knew, Israphel was Herobrine's spy. He shot him. Holded him on  
the ground on the neck.  
"You TRAITOR!"  
"Nabreus, get the fuck off!"  
Drake pushed Nabreus away  
"Israphel, you alright?"  
"Yeah.. I haven't told you the story yet."  
Israphel finally explained himself  
"I was Herobrine's best friend, we rule the infected world together.  
We are the evil gods of Minecraft. One day, Herobrine got ahead of  
himself. I decided to leave, with a good reason. Now, I'm all alone, I  
can't fight Herobrine alone. That's when I found you guys."  
It was unexpected for the 5 of them.  
"Are you still a god now?"  
Marvel asked  
"Luckily yes, but I need you're help too to defeat Herobrine."  
They agreed to help each other, and now Israphel is their help, being a god.


	9. Chapter 8 - Ready

Arguements go through the good side. Giving Herobrine more time for  
traps. Herobrine's army became stronger and stronger.  
There were a lot of traps around the castle.  
"So are we striking or defending?"  
Mercury asked Herobrine  
"We're defending. Attacking won't be too fun."  
Herobrine was standing outside the castle, looking at people working.  
He imagined how life would be as hard as this. Looking at how he leads  
his land. Suddenly, he heard a sword slashing sound. He ran to where  
he heard it.  
Mercury.  
He betrayed Herobrine. Killing all of Herobrine's minions.  
"MERCURY! YOU'RE SENTENCED TO JAIL!"  
"No! They were trying to persecute me!"  
It was no use. In prison forever, until their friends help.  
Meanwhile, above the ground. The 6 players were all making plans,  
finding food and materials. Israphel contributed a lot, he knows  
Herobrine, he was a god anyway. He knows Herobrine's personality and  
how he works with things. He gave the 5 god armors and swords, they  
were ready for battle. Herobrine's Army were always ready.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Fight

Israphel knows all the secret passages Herobrine and him made. They  
plan to use it as a start. Marvel and Nabreus went through the sewer,  
Savannah and Star went through the back cave, Drake and Israphel went  
to a passage way leading to the castle, the ducts. Herobrine didn't  
know about the ducts. The 4 warriors emerged and attack the minions  
easily. Marvel looted his sword at Cobalt, he defend it with his  
sword.  
Shadow shot an arrow at Marvel, he dodged. From above, Nabreus shot  
his arrows at Shadow, it hit his head. Shadow shot an arrow at  
Nabreus' knee, causing him to fall from the ground into the jail  
hallways. He saw Mercury, slashed the iron bars and giving him the god  
sword. It was a chaos at Herobrine's castle. The 2 girls, blow  
everything up, destroying the whole castle. Herobrine, meanwhile, just  
looked at them fighting. Israphel sneak attacked Herobrine, just in  
time, Herobrine dodged it. Drake was shooting arrows from above.  
Herobrine flipped and shot an arrow at Drake, he dodged and fell down.  
Herobrine turned around. Israphel was about to hit Herobrine's heart,  
when he stabbed Israphel first.  
"I'm sorry Israphel.."  
Herobrine said softly. Enraged, Drake shot and arrow at Herobrine, he  
moved back. He threw his sword and hit the wall. Drake went to take  
his sword when Herobrine attacked him from the back. Drake ran up the  
walls, backflipped, and stabbed Herobrine's heart. Herobrine screeched  
in pain. At the last moments, he flew and went to the black borders of  
his castle.  
"You haven't seen the last of me!"  
He was gone.


	11. Chapter 10 - A New Beginning

"He went to The End."  
Israphel was still in pain. The others came to see him. Looks like  
everyone are friends now. Shadow, Cobalt and Peter were joining the  
good side.  
"Israphel, are you ok?"  
"No, I'm dying. Drake, I want you to have this."  
Israphel gave Drake a ring. It was a god ring. Drake put it in his  
hand. Drake that glowed, after a few seconds the glow bursts sending  
everyone flying to the ground.  
"Thank you Israphel, you're a good friend to me."  
"I will never forget yo-"  
His heartbeat stopped. Everything was silent. Drake shed a tear.  
"So, what are we going to do with Herobrine? He's in The End now right?"  
Star asked. She haven't been talking until now. She's a silent girl.  
"Drake, you're call."  
Cobalt said. Drake looked at his hands, they were glowing. He thinked  
for some seconds and finally said.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm killing Herobrine, for the sake of  
Israphel. Any of you joining?  
Everyone was joining. Now, they are all a team. Everyone went to the  
portal. Drake was last.  
"Goodbye, world."  
He stepped into the portal.

The End


	12. Chapter 11 - Credits

Hey guys, I hope you like my first fanfic, made it in two days :P (I  
was so bored I can't do anything.) Also, follow my friends fanfic and  
twitter  
Mercury - AceCahill- AceCahill1506  
Savannah - savannah_nikki  
Cobalt - darren_leander-master2909  
(The others either they don't have twitter or I don't know it.)  
Also follow myself  
Drake:  
Twitter - w200500

Anyways, Herobrine, The Kill, will come out soon. :) Please wait patiently :)  
-

And, if you want to find me in minecraft, my name is winston20, i am a cracked minecraft player, so i can't get into premium servers

Thank you for reading my fanfic

-w200500


End file.
